mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Songs
} | style = width: 100%; |group1 = erste Staffel |group1style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list1style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC; |list1 = Laughter Song • Pinkie’s Gala Fantasy Song • The Ticket Song • Junior Speedsters Chant • Hop Skip and Jump song • Evil Enchantress song • Winter Wrap Up • Cupcake Song • Art of the Dress • Hush Now Lullaby • Cutie Mark Crusaders Song • You Got to Share, You Got to Care • So Many Wonders • Pinkie Pie’s Singing Telegram • At the Gala • I’m at the Grand Galloping Gala • Pony Pokey |group2 = zweite Staffel |group2style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list2style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white; |list2 = Find A Pet Song • Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) • The Heart Carol • Happy Monthiversary • Piggy Dance • Flim Flam Brothers Song • The Perfect Stallion • Smile Song • You’re a Cranky Doodle Donkey • Welcome Song • Cranky Doodle Joy • B.B.B.F.F. • This Day Aria • Love Is In Bloom |group3 = dritte Staffel |group3style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list3style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC; |list3 = The Failure Song • The Ballad of the Crystal Empire • The Success Song • Babs Seed • The Campfire Song • Raise This Barn • Morning in Ponyville • What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me • I’ve Got to Find a Way • A True, True Friend • Celestia’s Ballad • Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle • Life in Equestria |group4 = Equestria Girls |group4style = background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list4style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white; |list4 = This Strange World • Equestria Girls • Time to Come Together • This is Our Big Night • A Friend for Life • My Little Pony Friends |group5 = vierte Staffel |group5style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list5style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC; |list5 = Hearts Strong as Horses • Bats • Generosity • Apples to the Core • Glass of Water • Pinkie the Party Planner • The Super Duper Party Pony • Pinkie’s Lament • The Goof Off • Cheese Confesses • Make a Wish • Music in the Treetops • Find the Music in You • Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic • The rappin’ Hist’ry of the Wonderbolts • Cloudsdales Hymne • You’ll Play Your Part • Let the Rainbow Remind You |group6 = Rainbow Rocks |group6style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list6style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white; |list6 = Rainbow Rocks • Better Than Ever • Battle • Bad Counter Spell • Snip & Snails: Hip Hop Horror • Shake Your Tail • Under Our Spell • Tricks Up My Sleeve • Awesome As I Wanna Be • Welcome to the Show • Rainbooms Battle • Shine Like Rainbows • Perfect Day for Fun • My Past is Not Today • Friendship Through the Ages • Life is a Runway |group7 = fünfte Staffel |group7style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list7style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list7 = In Our Town • Make This Castle A Home • Hush Now, Little Sister • I’ll Fly • Rules of Rarity • Sisterhood • We'll Make Our Mark • The Vote • The Pony I Want to Be • Light of Your Cutie Mark • The Pony I Want to Be (Reprise) • We'll Make Our Mark • Equestria, the Land I Love • The Spectacle • The Magic Inside • Friends Are Always There For You |group8 =Friendship Games |group8style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list8style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white;; |list8 = Friendship Games (Song) • CHS Rally Song • What More Is Out There? • ACADECA • Unleash the Magic • Right There in Front of Me |group9 = sechste Staffel |group9style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list9style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list9 = Out On My Own • Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again • Say Goodbye to the Holiday • The Seeds of the Past (part 1 & 2) • Pinkie's Present • Luna's Future • Can I Do It On My Own • It's Gonna Work • Derby Racers • A Changeling Can Change • Find the Purpose in Your Life |group10 =Legend of Everfree |group10style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list10style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white;; |list10 = Legend of Everfree • The Midnight in Me • Embrace the Magic • We Will Stand for Everfree • Legend You Are Meant To Be • Hope Shines Eternal |group11 = siebte Staffel |group11style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list11style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list11 = Best Friends Until the End of Time • Battle for Sugar Belle • You're In My Head Like a Catchy Song • Flawless • Blank Flanks Forever |group12 = My Little Pony: Der Film |group12style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list12style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white |list12 = Ponies Got The Beat • We Got This Together • I'm The Friend You Need • Time To Be Awesome • One Small Thing • Open Up Your Eyes • Rainbow • Off To See The World |group13 = achte Staffel |group13style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list13style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list13 = School of Friendship • Friendship Always Wins • Zwei Herzen in einer Brust • Freundschaftsuniversität (Song) • We're Friendship Bound • Die Geschichte der Kirin • Just Can't Be a Dragon Here |group14 = Equestria Girls Specials |group14style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list14style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white |list14 = Dance Magic • We've Come So Far • Invisible • Photo Booth |group15 = Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts |group15style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list15style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list15 = Mad Twience • Monday Blues • Shake Things Up! • Get the Show on the Road • Coinky-Dink World • Good Vibes |group16 = Equestria Girls Web-Serie |group16style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list16style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white |list16 = Rise Up! • Room to Grow • Five to Nine • So Much More to Me • The Other Side |group18 = Bücher und Comics |group18style= background-color: #ECECEC; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list18style = font-size: 13px; background-color: #ECECEC |list18 = Laugh, Ponyacci, Laugh • Hearth’s Warming Peeve • The Flim Flam Peelcore 8000 • True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up • It’s the Pop |group19 = Andere |group19style= background-color: white; font-weight: bold; font-size: small; |list19style = font-size: 13px; background-color: white;; |list19 = My Little Pony Titellied • Equestria Girls (Werbung) • Giddy Up }}Kategorie:Lieder Category:Article management templates